


Aftermaths

by Corinna



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinna/pseuds/Corinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ohio Kurt was dead and gone, and New York Kurt was getting laid."</p>
<p>Written before, and totally jossed by, 4x15 ("Girls (And Boys) On Film").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermaths

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a pre-4x14 ("I Do") ficlet called ["Wedding License"](http://chiasmuslovesme.tumblr.com/post/42673041495/kadam-ficlet-wedding-license-spoiler-free), which led to this. But you don’t have to have read that to follow this.

Kurt waited a few days after he got back until he called Adam again, until the bruises Blaine left had mostly faded from his body. It seemed like the right thing to do. Adam was still just as happy to hear from him as ever, and it was all so easy and uncomplicated; takeout Chinese food on the ratty couch in Adam’s studio apartment, last week’s episode of  _RuPaul’s Drag Race_  on his laptop, and Adam’s futon on the floor in the corner. Ohio Kurt wouldn’t have gone anywhere near that futon, he knew, with the dusty floor and the coffee stains on its fabric cover. But Ohio Kurt was dead and gone, and New York Kurt was getting laid.

New York Kurt could slide down a lover’s body with practiced ease, and unbutton his pants like he’d done it before, because he had. New York Kurt liked to tease and take his time licking and kissing at the sensitive skin on the inside of Adam’s thighs, because he  _had_  time, with no parents coming home or curfew clocks to watch. He knew just how to slide his tongue up the vein on Adam’s cock to make him moan and curse. He knew how to move his fingers across the sensitive skin behind Adam’s balls, confident in the broken sound it would elicit. He wasn’t self-conscious at all when he licked lightly at the tip before taking Adam in deep, sucking hard. He knew the signs that Adam was close the edge and when he came, New York Kurt could swallow without gagging or choking. He was good at this.

“God, you’re good at that.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kurt purred. “I think I need more practice.”

Adam laughed and ruffled his hand through Kurt’s hair. “I can arrange that.” His kiss was hard but not demanding, and Kurt opened happily to meet it. “Are you staying tonight, or going?”

“I can stay.” Kurt wriggled over onto his side, curling up next to Adam in a way that was already becoming theirs. He was half-asleep when Adam climbed off the futon and went into the kitchen; he lay there warm and comfortable, listening to the sounds of tomorrow’s coffee being set up and Adam crossing the creaky wooden floor to turn off all the lights. When he climbed back into bed with a kiss on the top of Kurt’s head, Kurt was practically glowing with contentment. This was so easy, so uncomplicated, so safe, what they had. 

“Mmmm,” he said, shaping himself again to Adam’s side. “It’s good to be back.”

He could almost hear Adam’s frown. “Did you not have fun in Ohio?”

“No, I did.” Kurt tried not to feel embarrassed. “All kinds of fun. You were right about weddings.”

“Of course I was; you’ll discover I’m right about most things. And?” 

“And it’s good to be back in New York.” Kurt leaned over to kiss him again and Adam’s arm wrapped around him, almost possessive. His arms were so long he could fold almost all the way around Kurt’s waist; it felt warm and a little stifling, all at once.

“No regrets?” 

Kurt propped himself up on an elbow. Finding the right words to talk about that weekend was harder than it should be. “No. Not about that.” The sex had been great, after all, and having someone to talk to and slow-dance with had made the awkwardness of the non-reception melt away. Even their duet had been fun: Blaine was like Adam in being able to rescue any pop song through the sheer enthusiasm of the performance. “More like… I see him and I realize how much has changed. I don’t even think I recognize the Disney future we thought were going to live together.”

“Disney? What, with singing dwarves?”

Kurt snorted at that. “Almost. We had our whole happily ever after planned out. All of it. Like high-school kids in Ohio have any idea what real life is.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“No, I’m serious, Adam. It was juvenile, verging on pathetic. Our whole lives. Ask me anything, I can tell you the plan.”

“OK.” Even in the dark, he could see the gleam in Adam’s eye. “Let me see. Hmm… when were you getting married?”

“Ask me a hard one,” Kurt scoffed. “June 2018.” 

“Where?”

“Here. New York. I always wanted an outdoor wedding, so probably a park.” In September, Kurt had gone to Prospect Park for the first time and seen a wedding taking place at the boathouse; he’d stopped along with everyone else on the pedestrian bridge to watch and applaud when the couple finally kissed. He’d left thinking about taking Blaine there in the spring, showing him how romantic it was. He’d never even had the chance to tell him the story.

“Mmm,” Adam hummed, playing along. “The Brooklyn Botanical Garden is nice too. Staying in New York?”

“Of course. At least until we needed more space. Then we’d find some gay-friendly hipster suburb.”

“You didn’t have one picked out?”

“There was an evolving list in a Google Doc.”

Adam laughed at last at that, and twined his hand with Kurt’s free one. “Of course.”

“We were going to have kids.” Now that he’d started, all the words were crowding his throat. “When Blaine turns thirty, he’ll be coming into some money, so that’s when we were going to try to find a surrogate. We had names picked out.”

“Oh, Kurt.”

“What did we even know?” In the dark, it was easier to let go. “How could I think we could plan all this? Life just happens. I can’t…” He’d had Blaine beneath him again, hungry and eager as ever. But the dream of the sweet little house, and the dark-haired children, that was gone for good.  ”I can’t believe I was ever so stupid.”

“Lovely, shhh. It’s all right.” Adam’s hand held his tighter, grounding him in the world outside of his too-vivid memories. New York Kurt didn’t cry over boys, not any more. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about in wanting to be happy.”

“You’re so good to me.” Kurt tried not to sound sad about it: he was just stating a fact. But Adam leaned up to kiss him anyway.

“I could be even better.” Adam let the hand around Kurt’s waist dip lower, lightly tracing the path of Kurt’s spine. “If you like.” It made him shiver, but he felt too raw. Telling the pathetic little story of his happily-never-after made him not want to be touched again, not yet.

“I know you can,” he breathed, leaning into Adam’s temple. “In the morning? I’d like that.”

“In the morning,” Adam said after a long pause. He dropped his hands away. “Sweet dreams, then.”

“Sweet dreams.” Kurt kissed him on his forehead and fell back onto his pillow. He moved in closer, warm from the heat of their bodies together. Everything was fine, or would be, he knew. There wasn’t anything here that could hurt. 

The room went cottony and slow, and Adam breathed evenly beside him. Kurt fell asleep, dreaming of boathouses, and flowers, and home.


End file.
